Inner Sakura
by OrbitGum
Summary: Yes, I know, another childhood story from me. But hey, this one's for ItaSaku! So read and find out what this ones about...


**Okay pplz! First things first, Itachi is MAJOR OOC in this. Don't like, don't read. This is also kinda AU. Sakura doesn't like Sasu-Gay, is obviously in love with Itachi, and she and Ino are still friends, too.**

**Have any questions? Just give me a review!**

_**Inner Sakura**_

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed. One might think she was having a night terror by the look on her face, but it was just the opposite. She was having her fondest memory. One, of her childhood.

_Flashback/Dream_

'_Sakura-Chan, I want to give you something,' a boy with red eyes and jet black hair said._

'_What is it, Itachi-Kun?' a girl, presumably Sakura, asked._

_Itachi pulled out a case with a velvet coating, rectangular shaped, and handed it to her._

_They've been friends for about a year now, meeting when she followed his little brother, Sasuke, home. He caught her and took her to his room, talking to her, asking her questions and vise verse. They went every where together. Everyone thought they'd be the perfect couple in the future. Even theirparents…back to the story._

_Sakura opened the case and gasped. There, lying in the box was a beautiful three ring necklace, like Itachi's. The difference was that in that in the rings, there was a weird form of what look like the Sharingan_ **_(she doesn't know about the Mangekyou)_**.

_'Itachi-kun? Why are you giving me this?' It's not that Sakura wasn't grateful, it's just the opposite, but this confused her. Itachi _**_very_ **_rarely gave her gifts. On the off chance he did, it was usually just some dinner at home, candy, stuff like that. This-this work of art was beautiful. The rings were pure silver.__ The red of it seemed to be of ruby. But the most striking feature was the black. _

_Black diamonds._

--

Sakura didn't know her Ita-Kun was having the exact same dream.

_--_

_I felt terrible. She, by the look on her face, loved it. _

_I had gone soft when it came to her, I didn't have the guts to tell her I have to leave. I'm going to leave and…and I'll tell her why._

_'Sakura-Chan,' I said with a strained voice. This would be harder than I thought, 'I'm going to leave tomorrow, and I might not come back.'_

_--_

_Tears welled in my eyes. Ita-kun was leaving? Why? Without realizing it, I had said this out loud._

_He sighed and looked at me, 'I'm going to do something bad, and you could get hurt. I don't want that to happen, okay?'_

_I cried out when he started to walk away. Running after him, I hugged his leg tightly, as if hoping it might slow him down. He spun around, quicker than lightning. Ita-kun snatched the necklace from my hands__, and then put it gently around my neck. Ita-kun pulled me towards him and kissed me on my cheek. He stayed there and mumbled something against my skin, something I didn't hear._

_**End Flashback/Dream**_

_­_--

I woke up and started to cry. The day Ita-Kun left, was the day he killed all his family. Even Fugaku-Sama and Mikoto-nee-Chan. But I can't hate him, no matter how much I try.

I love him.

--

I miss her, so much. Her hugs, her laughter. Even how she always nagged me about being careful during my missions, then cry if by some off chance I got hurt. It made my chest clench painfully just to think about her, my Sakura-Chan. But of course I would never admit this, I was _way _too dignified.

When ever I had these thoughts, I was reminded of what I had said to her, six years ago…

_'I love you, Sakura-Chan.'_

--

This is it! The Chuunin Exams. I won't lie, I'm kind of nervous. I don't know why, but it feels like something's coming towards me.

But it blows big dick, I have to be with that gay-ass bitch, Sasu-Gay. I mean come on. If Ita-kun didn't kill him, he must be a real LOSER! At the thought of my childhood friend, I grabbed my necklace. The only time I took it off, was I take my showers, just in case it rusts. The thing never looks like it's ageing, ever. I took extreme care of the necklace. I always hid it under my red dress, making sure no one touched it. The thing was incredible! That time Ita-kun was here, this work of art tingled against my skin.

The necklace never ceased to amaze me.

--

It's about time. The Chuunin Exams were here. It seemed to come as fast as a snail! Now all I have to do is trail Sakura-Chan and see what happens.

--

Ugh, why did I get stuck with such weak teammates?! That prick Orochimaru just bit Sasuke-Teme, and Naruto is knocked out cold. But I had found a nice spot to put them in.

*CRACK!*

I looked behind me, and then narrowed my eyes in annoyance. There, standing in front of me, was…


End file.
